Katara's Broken Heart
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Katara finds out that Toph secretly steals Aang away from her. Lots of anger and angsty in this. Hope it's as good as my first Avatar fic.


This is my second Avatar fic and this has been on my mind before the summer started, and I listened to my favorite Taylor Swift song, "White Horse" and this would be an inspirationand dedicate this fic to akatsukixsinger285 (if I got the name right) and other Avatar fic writers. Hope you like it!

* * *

Katara's Broken Heart

by: Terrell James

Katara was lying in bed in her room, feeling sad and brokenhearted, in the dark after seeing Aang and Toph dating in Toph's house, behind Katara's back. She's absoultely mad at Toph for stealing Aang and caught them kissing together. She reminisced those memories while playing a break-up song.

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you_

Katara went to find Aang and entered in Toph's house, looking for both of them until she went to her room and found them both kissing in her bed. She dropped her jaw and lowered her eyebrows in shock. When they stopped kissing, they saw Katara standing there in the door, unexpected.

"What is _she_ doing here with you?" Katara asked.

"Nothing! We-we were just, uh.. you know... uh...." Aang stammered, but Toph said, "What's it to you? So me and Aang were kissing. You guys haven't seen each other, so I thought maybe I should steal him from you."

_Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

"Steal him from me?! What kind of bullcrap are you getting at here?" she asked.

"It's actually none of your business. Aang told me that there were some problems between you two and he told me he needed a break from this situation, so I wanted to have him as my boyfriend and not you. You're totally act like it's a big deal!" Toph exclaimed.

"That's because it IS a big frickin' deal! You have no right to take Aang away from me!" she yelled.

"Oh, so what? So you have one boy and you always get all the boys, including Aang. When will it be _my _turn?!"

"How about never?!" Katara screamed.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

"Come on, guys. It's not my fault. She tempted me to kiss her and I didn't want to be in it, but she forced me to kiss her. I've been thinking about you for weeks." Aang said.

Katara turned to Aang, but turned away from him quickly, saying, "Sure you did, and then you just kissed her from behind my back. How many times you kissed her?"

"None until tonight."

"Come on, Katara, lighten up. You're bringing up all this drama on us. Why don't you go kiss Zuko? At least, your lips will have you on fire!" exclaimed Toph.

"Zuko is NOT my type!" Katara exclaimed.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake, I didn't know to be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know_

"Hold on. How did you and Zuko got together?" Aang asked.

Katara looked very flabbergasted and became a little secretive about it, and she looked at Aang looking kinda serious and waiting for an answer and she turned to Toph and wanted to hear this, with an angry smile on her face. SHe sighed angrily and said, "Zuko wanted me to be his girlfriend because he liked me because he wanted all the other boys out of the way, including Aang, but told him I wasn't interested in him, and he wouldn't stop calling me, e-mailing me, texting me, everything. But that's not important, the thing is, why were you all over Aang?"

"Mainly because I like to steal him from you and you'll having nothing, so get used to it!" Toph answered.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear from your big, flappin' mouth yours! SO why don't you find a boyfriend that I would totally care less about and leave Aang alone?!" Katara screamed.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

"ENOUGH!!" Aang screamed.

Katara and Toph stopped arguing and stared at Aang, looking very torn. He looked at both of them and wondered why Toph was all over Aang and realized something was up with this chick by envious feelings between him and Katara.

"The only reason why you kissed me is because you were jealous of me and Katara together. I love her and it's just because we're meant to be, since day one. You need to get used to the fact that there's nothing between me and you." Aang said.

Toph dropped her jaw in shock and looked very angry and wanted to have him and no one else would have him. She grabbed Aang by the arm and kissed him smack dead on the lips. Katara was devastated and felt like she was crushed. She had enough of that and she walked out of the room, brokenhearted. Aang stopped Toph and ran off to follow Katara to stop her.

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry_

Aang screamed, "WAIT!!"

Katara stopped and turned around to see Aang, looking guilty and like he really loves Katara and would never hurt her. She saw right through him and figured he'd be better off with Toph. Aang said, "Please, forgive me. You know I never wanted to hurt you. I would never do anything to break your heart."

She sighed in disbelief and thought that it was a lie. She said to him, "WHy don't just kiss Toph. At least you deserve something better than me."

"I do have something better.... that's you. Without you, I'm nothing."

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

"You should've thought of that before you lip-locked Toph. I don't know who to believe." Katara said, as she tried to turn away.

"Please, please, PLEASE don't leave me! I'm sorry! Can you at least give me another chance?" Aang pleaded.

Katara's eyes were misty-eyed and looked like she was about to cry. She sighed heavily and it was starting to rain and they heard the thunder rumbling. She looked at Aang and felt as if he'd be better off without her, so she turned to her and replied, "NO!"

Then, she walked away, leaving Aang broken-hearted and crushed. He kept pleading for her, but he fell on his knees on the ground, while the rain kept pouring down on him. He whispered, "Katara.... please..... don't leave me."

He held his head down and started to cry, while the rain was soaking over his clothes and himself, thinking about Katara, and that he would never to anything to hurt her.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_

Back to reality, she turned off her CD player, and looked at a picture of herself and Aang, having fun at an amusement park. She cutled in a ball and started crying. As she looked at the picture, she ripped one picture in half, and kept the other half in her desk drawer. She laid down on her bed until she got a text message from her cell phone. She flipped it open and saw it was for Aang. His message reads: "Please forgive me about tonight. I love you."

Looking at the message, she's still holding on about the situation between him and Toph and replied the message saying, "I will forgive you, but I can forget you... ever."

She sent the message and went back to bed, letting out on tear from her eye and streaming down on her face and closed her eyes tightly, unaware that she really did love Aang and started to cry until she went to sleep.

* * *

This is pretty much what I could come up with Katara and Aang. I've seen Avatar on the Nicktoons Network on my sister's DirecTV in her house and every chance I get, hopefully, one fic will suddenly pop out of my mind. Hope you guys like it!


End file.
